My Cherry Neko Slave
by Kenmeisha
Summary: I was the rarest neko alive. Nobody treated me like on though. Maybe life was going to be different when the richest family in Suna adopted me. I had been adopted once and beaten. Adopted again. Had the best week of my life. Then it all went downhill.


**Sorry for not updating in so long. This is a new fic I've been working on while the comp had a virus. Any other fic I have on this won't be updated for a while either because all my documents got erased and I was about to upload them so I have to retype all of it. Sorry for the wait. Anyways on with the first chapter.**

**Prologue**

**My Cherry Neko Slave**

**************Sakura's POV***************

I didn't know I was different when I first arrived at the age of four at the orphanage for neko's. Only after three years when I was seven did I notice that all those mean and hateful looks, giggles and pointing, and whispering were aimed at me. I was different as the called it. It's not like I wasn't a neko or something stupid like that. I was a pink haired neko. We were separated by rareness and color. Boys and girls together. There were black haired ones. Brown ones. Red ones. The rarer two colored ones. But only one pink haired one. I always thought that maybe because I was the rarest I would be adopted sooner. But after six years when I was twelve did I think that there was nobody who would want me. I was adopted once. They were nice to me. Until they started to beat me and then the father raped me. Then I was taken back. That was when I was eleven. But one year after I gave up hope when I was thirteen, they came. The two rich people. I couldn't see them only hear them. I stayed hidden and never looked. These people though. I would go and look at. One was an old lady with purple gray hair. Then most likely her grandson with blood red hair.

"We're looking for a rare neko at least age thirteen. Do you have any?" The old lady asked after sending the boy to go play in the arcade. Yes they spoke about us like we were animals.

"Yes, we do. Two of them. One orange and white male, fourteen and one pink haired female, thirteen. Would you like to see them?" The keeper answered softly.

"Only the girl please." The old lady then turned around. "Sasori, come here."

The boy came up to the counter and looked up at his grandmother. The keeper walked around all the pens. Like I said we were treated like animals. I was wide-eyed. Two of the richest people in Suna wanted to see me. Maybe I could get back to Konaha with their help. The keeper unlocked my pen and told me to follow her. I did still wide-eyed. Somebody actually wanted to see me. I stood by the counter with my hands clasped behind my back standing very shy looking. I wasn't actually shy. Normally I was defiant. Now I was scared.

"She looks to shy to do anything useful, Chiyo." Sasori, I think, stated in a bored tone.

"She's not normally shy. It's just that not many people ask to see her and she's very shy around other males." The keeper said saving me.

"I might give her a chance then. What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno." I said. This was were everyone would leave. They hated my name.

"Sakura Haruno. Thirteen right?"

"Yes, I'm thirteen."

"Okay Sakura, I'll give you a chance. Chiyo, I like this one."

"Sasori, you're sure?" Chiyo asked like she didn't like me.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay this one then. Sasori why don't you take Sakura to the arcade."

"Okay. Come on Sakura."

I glanced up at Sasori and followed him. He gave me some quarters when we got there. I just stared at it stupidly. I didn't know what to do with a quarter in an arcade. Never being in one my whole life.

"Do you know how to play any of these?" He asked.

"No, I've never been in an arcade."

"Seriously! Where have you been your whole life?"

"Here. This was my home since I was four."

"Oh, well here I'll show you. This ones my favorite. Ski ball."

Sasori put a quarter in the machine. I watched wooden balls roll into a slot on the side. He picked one up and then rolled up the tarp into one of the holes. I went to the machine next to him and put my quarter in. The same thing happened. I picked a ball up and tossed up the tarp. I didn't make a hole. Sasori walked over behind me.

"Like this Sakura." He gently grabbed my hand which held a ball and showed me how to\roll it up the correct way. "Now you try."

I grabbed another ball and rolled it up. This time it bounced into one of the holes. The machine made a weird ding like sound. I did it again and the same sound came out. I really like this game. I kept rolling them in. Then soon they stopped rolling out. I was confused.

"Sasori?"

"Oh, you have to put another quarter in. Whenever that happens that means the game is over and if you want to play again just put in another quarter."

"Thanks."

I was just about to put another quarter in when Sasori grabbed my arm.

"Time to go."

I nodded and followed after him. We went outside and stopped by a car. No, not a car. A limousine. I hadn't ever ridden in a car before. The time I was adopted they lived across the street so we walked. I was a little scared. A chauffeur came out and opened a door for Chiyo. He closed her door and then opened one for Sasori and I. Sasori climbed in and I did in the same manner never having to gotten into a car. The car lurched forward after the chauffeur climbed into his spot and closed the door. Sasori and I were in the way back so it was okay to talk without anyone hearing us. My hands were sweaty. I felt like puking.

"Sasori, I feel sick." I stated hoping he could do something.

"You get carsick?" He asked confused.

"This is my first time in a car. Remember I was there my whole life pretty much."

"Oh yeah, you should be fine next time. Since this is your first time I know that most people get carsick. Have you attended any schools?"

"The keeper taught us depending on age while we were there. So I guess if you consider that school than yes."

"While I guess that can be considered a school. Try and go to sleep. We'll be in here for at least two hours."

"Okay, I'll try."

I leaned back on the seat curling into a ball. My soft pink tail wrapped around my body and my pink ears were flat against my head. My breathing evened out and soon I had fallen asleep. And then to awaken to the best week of my life.


End file.
